The Liar's Princess
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: She's gone, like everything good in his life, and he can't help feeling regret. She's free now, but at what cost? Cato and Rose part ways and make new friends, but will they stay apart, or forgive each other agaist all odds. Sequel to Career's Rose. Cato\Katniss and Peeta's daughter
1. Prologue: Choices

**ATTENTION! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE CAREER'S ROSE. if you haven't read that, you shall be very confuzzled. so go on, click on my name and read it already...**

Prologue: Choices

The girl was crying as she left her home and everything she knew. She wasn't sure where the train was going, but she knew it had to be better than the place she was leaving. If she was being reasonable, she would have know this wasn't such a good idea. But then again, broken hearts are a force to be reckoned with.

When the train stopped, the girl got off without a single look back. She wandered through the unknown streets before dropping to the ground and crying. Rain poured over her, drenching her skin.

Four other children watched the newcomer carefully. One of them was a redhead with amber eyes. The other girl was a pretty blonde, with all her ribs showing. The first of the two boys had dark hair and deep brown eyes, while the other was a lean blonde with golden brown eyes.

The red haired girl walked from her hiding spot carefully, with a grace that would impress even the best dancer. She reached a hand out to the crying girl, who took it gratefully.

The amber-eyed girl lead her companion over to the others. The crying teen stared at them carefully, judging. She opened her mouth to make a comment, but burst out in a fresh wave of tears instead. The bony blonde wrapped a frail arm around her, and the two boys followed suit.

"Its going to be okay, I promise." The blonde whispered as she hugged the crying girl. The sobs continued, but they were less desperate.

"My name is Dom." The dark-skinned boy said, reaching out a hand. The girl shook it, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"My name is Cal." The blonde boy said with a grin, "And the ginger is Kardia. We're twins, even though she tries to deny it."

"My name's Atria, and I promise we won't let anything bad happen to you again."

And so, the crying girl started her tale. The others listened as she spoke of the daughter of two Victors, born into a life she despised. She spoke of Tribute Graves and lost days, and of a dead boy's little sister. She told stories of pranks and District Games, and of lost love.

She spoke or the Capitol's new technology, and Kardia winced as she spoke bitterly of the formally dead Tributes. She spoke mockingly of bets between the President and her friend, and of screaming contests in hospital rooms.

She told the story of a training day, and the effects of Pain Meds. She spoke quietly about the strange relationship between her and the dead Tributes reborn. She laughed through her tears when she explained about Truth or Dare, and became quiet as she explained the after effects.

The stories of the Dead Tribute, and of the District Games, were spoken in a soft voice that broke as she said her lover's name. And all was quiet as she spoke of his betrayal.

There was silence as the four watched the newcomer and she stared right back. The silence was broken by the girl with blue eyes, sadness and anger and love burning bright as a fire.

"She was his Rose, pretty but encased in thorns. She was everything he wanted to be, and everything he couldn't be. He shouldn't even have been talking to her, but fate had other plans. He was her Guardian Angel, in a twisted sort of way." There was silence as the girl continued.

"She was the Career's Rose, until she withered up and died. And now she's just a Liar's Princess, despite her efforts to break free."

**Its the same as the epilogue for Career's Rose, but i figured its part of the story so...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here we go. First real chapter of the Liar's Princess. Today i went to my friend's play( Les Mis- it was great) and chilled around my house. i got really sunburned yesterday, and i'm hecka sore which is why this wasnt up like 3 hours ago. so, here we go!**

Rose POV:

The group of teens in front of me don't say anything. The blonde, Atria, is the leader I assume. She walks out first and leads me over to a small house. The paint is chipping and the windows are missing glass, but its still in fairly good condition.

"Hey, so you're Rose Mellark, right? Well, we don't really ask questions, but we do guarantee the fact that we're just as screwed up as you are." Atria grins at me, and Dom snickers behind her.

"Yeah, I'm the Mellark girl-child, and I'm way more messed up than you are." I grin, and Kardia laughs.

"Kiddo, I was dead, and I'm pretty sure you can't say the same thing. So, I'm more messed up than you are." I pause to think about it for a moment.

"You're the girl from District Five, the one my mom called Foxface right? I though your name was Finch." Atria and Kardia look at each other, then Atria replies.

"Yeah, and Finch is her middle name. The Capitol just thought her real name was to weird, so they changed it. There was a girl one year named Akilanna but they called her Ali because they couldn't say her real name. Anyways, you can stay here while you deal with whatever issues you have."

"That's kinda stupid, don't you think? And thanks." I smile at the quartet, and they grin back.

"Yeah, its really stupid, but they name their kids stuff like Cupcake and Moonbeam. And they make kids fight to the death, I think we can agree that they aren't the sharpest spoons in the drawer." Dom says with a smirk.

"If Cal and Kardia are twins, was Cal a Tribute too?" I ask, and Dom an Atria laugh.

"They're not really twins, but Cal is three minutes and twenty years younger than Kari, they like the same things, have similar thoughts, and they hate each other. Therefore, they're twins." Atria explains, and confusion must reflect on my face at the nickname, so Dom adds a bit to her explanation.

"Kardia is a long name, so we shorten it to Kari, Dia, or Kar. Atria becomes Ria or just A. Dom is my real name, and Cal is short for Callen."

"Which is a stupid name," Cal picks up the thread, "but I don't mind the nickname. And as for my so-called twin here, she doesn't mind her real name, but hates her Capitol name."

"But its kinda nice, like I'm two different people." Kari picks up the narration. "When I'm acting, pretending, I'm Finch, the Tribute who was as sneaky as a fox. When I'm being me, and having fun with these idiots here, I'm Kari, Dia, Kar, or even Kardia if they're being serious."

"And so," Atria continues, "We all have our masks and such, but Dia has a name for hers." watching their conversation is like watching a game of tennis. They pass it back and forth, picking up where one leaves off.

"You guys are good at that." I say, and four faces smile at me. They share a glance, and Dom starts again.

"So, Rosie, here's what we do. We move from place to place, helping out kids like us. Kar and Cal are both fourteen, the youngest. I'm fifteen, and Ria is seventeen, the oldest."

"Since I'm the oldest, I run the show so to speak. We pick up kids like you, who have family problems, or are just all alone and help them out." Atria continues.

"Recently we started helping out some of the Tributes who can't settle down because they're family's all dead. Since the bodies were too decayed past the seventy-third games, its not too bad. I get the loneliness, the depression." Kari adds.

"My twin here was all alone, until we stumbled upon her at a party. She was living with that horribly happy Effie Trinket. We took pity on her and invited her into our little group." Cal picks up the conversation with ease.

"So now you can crash here, and talk to us if you need to. We won't judge, and when and if you pick up the courage to go home, we'll support you. And if you want to stay in contact, great. A lot of the others didn't, they needed to put this aside and move on." Atria finishes.

"I don't think I'll stop talking to you because I came to peace with my inner demons, I think you guys are the kind of friends that stick by you and I need more of those types of people. For the record, my only problem is heartbreak." I say with a slight smile.

"Look, Rosie, I liked this one girl and she was great. Then I found out she was dating me for popularity and bragging rights. I loved her, or I thought I did, and that broke me. Hell, I'm still broken because of it. Sometimes something simple hurts the most. And if you don't want to talk about it now, I'm always here for you." Dom says, wrapping me into a hug.

"My parents hit me." Atria says quietly. Dom grabs her arm and pulls her onto his lap, and Cal loops an arm over her. Its obvious that they already knew. The words were for me.

"I'm so sorry, Atria." I say,my voice as quiet as hers was.

"Don't be, its not your fault. They only did it because they wanted me to be perfect and smart like they were and I didn't fit their expectations. My mom studies genetic disorders and mutated genes, and my dad is a brain surgeon. I want to be an artist, not the Biology major they wanted me to be." her smile is regretful, but still a smile.

"For what its worth, I think you're going to be a great artist if you put your mind to it. I bet you'd be good working with people too." I offer, and Dom and Cal smile in thanks at me.

"For a newbie, you're good." Cal remarks. "A lot of people just brush it off and are like, 'yeah, whatever'. You actually care."

"And you're nice." Dom adds, "Unlike some people." He coughs something that sounds like Kardia, but there's laughter in his voice so I know its a joke.

It's nice knowing there's friends like this, who love each other unconditionally.

**Review, if you have time and want to give ideas, critisism, or just want to say hi. also, go read Joshhutchersonlover's amazing fic! you'll thank me later**


	3. Chapter 2

**this would have been up 2 hours ago, but I was at the gym. Indigo and Megan are named after the amazing Indigo Nights( the first reviewer for this fic) and Joshhutchersonlover. Happy Birthday to my BFF IZZY! Update will be late Saturday or Monday( I'm helping a friend move on Sunday). This is shameess fluffy Kaniss\Cato bonding**

* * *

Cato POV:

Three days after Rose left, I went back to the study where the book of Tributes was. I read a few of the entries, quietly looking at pictures of the dead. The other Careers from my Games had very short entries. Still, I was surprised they had a page at all.

A door creaked, alerting me to the presence of someone. I looked up from the book and saw Katniss Everdeen-Mellark looking at me carefully. She didn't say anything, but came over to where I was sitting and sat down in the other chair.

"I added more to your page." She says softly. Her gray eyes stare at the book, filled with sadness and a bit of anger.

"Rose wrote the stuff on my page, didn't she?" I ask, touching the rough paper and remembering Rose's curling script.

"Yes, she was quite insistent that she got to do your page once she met you. I'm sure she mentioned our disagreement, probably with a few choice insults and a couple glares too. She liked you a lot you know."

"She did mention that you tried to replace Primrose with Rose. She resented you for it, and I have to agree. She isn't your sister, she's your daughter and she's reminded of someone who's dead every time she sees her name."

"I tried so hard to keep Prim safe. If I didn't volunteer, you would have killed her the first day and came home a Victor. There wouldn't have been a Rebellion and I wouldn't have had children." She doesn't sound bitter, she's just stating a fact.

"I wouldn't have killed a kid." Katniss raises an eyebrow, so I continue. "Marvel killed the little girl. I couldn't do that, I had a family too. Killing Primrose would be like killing Callie or Marcus. Despite their best efforts, I couldn't do something like that."

"They tried to remove all emotions from you." It's less of a question and more of a statement from Mrs. Mellark.

"It sucked. Marius, my father, and my uncle Brutus pushed for the training. They wanted another Victor in the family and it was me or Marcus."

"Marius is in the play _Les Miserables _right? The one with Eponine and Cosette?" I'm surprised she's heard of it.

"You know the play?" I ask, and Katniss smiles slightly.

"I saw it once, in the Capitol, with Peeta and Rose. She was singing some of the songs for a week after it. I liked it, but the end was sad."

"My mother loved it, she made the entire family watch it once a year. I don't think she really understood what it was about, she just liked it because she was named after Cosette's mother. I always hated it, but I like it more now." I explain and Katniss gives me a smile.

"We never had stuff like that here. We were all starving in the streets and digging through the trash for food. Although I bet you don't understand that. I was eleven when my mother checked out and stopped caring." Katniss is bitter, and I'm shocked. For all my mother's faults, she really loved her kids and wouldn't give up.

"You still don't forgive her, for giving up. You feel like she betrayed you when she left, and you can't trust her now. You hate the fact that you hate her."

"You loved Rose, at least a little bit. You feel bad that you broke her heart and her trust and you want her to forgive her. And you hate yourself for caring." Katniss returns.

"Everything I did I regret." I whisper, face in my hands. It's true, of course. I cared about Rose, more than I thought I would. She didn't see me as a monster, just as a guy with more problems than fingers.

"You need to get away and sort this out." Katniss tells me. When I nod she continues. "I have a couple friends in the Capitol. Megan suns is an author writing about the Tributes that were brought back. She'll let you stay with her for an interview I'm sure. My friend Indigo runs a little cafe, she can give you a job. And I'll give you my access pass to the Rebellion Library. You can look through some of the war reports."

"Thank you. I'll be gone for a few weeks though." Katniss nods.

"You need to deal with psychological problems. I get it, more than you'd think. I'll give you a letter of recommendation for my psychiatrist if you want. And here's the key." Katniss tosses me a little key chain with a Mockingjay carrying an arrow stamped on a little circle of metal.

I take the key chain and slip it in my pocket. Katniss hands me a piece of paper with addresses on it, and I put that in my pocket as well. "I don't think I'm going to go to therapy." I say, and Katniss nods.

"I didn't think you would. You can borrow the book if yo want. Usually it just sits in here, collecting dust. I needed to make it, but now it just reminds me of everyone I killed."

"You didn't kill that many people you know." I say, and Katniss shakes her head.

"That boy from District Nine when I took the pack, Marvel, Rue because I suggested the plan, Clove because Thresh killed her while she was taunting me, you, Finnick, Boggs, Jackson, Leeg one and two, that woman from the Capitol, Prim, Coin, Snow, Glimmer, the girl from 4, the Avox girl, Darius, everyone who didn't make it out of Twelve, Madge, I basically ruined Peeta and Gale, Cinna, Portia, my prep team was locked up because of me, all the Victors, Cashmere, Gloss, Mags, Wiress, Peeta's prep team." Katniss lists.

"Not your fault for most of them. We aren't all pawns of the Capitol and we all made our own choices." Katniss shakes her head, but waves me out the door anyway. I turn as I'm leaving and say one last thing.

"Thanks, Everdeen." Katniss looks at me for a moment before responding.

"Call me Katniss."

**Review, my pretties!**


	4. Chapter 3

**No, I'm not dead! I was swamped with real life and writer's block as well as busy with novel writing. I'm not sure if I like the way this chapter ended up, but I'm going with it. I guessed on what Megan and Indigo look like, so that's not what the amazing authors the characters are based on look like as far as I know.**

**Anyone else buy the album Panem's Best by The Tributes? I was listening to it when I was writing this, and I love, love, love Rebellion, Mockingjay, Run Away, and Arena. On with the story:**

Megan Suns is a twenty-eight-year-old girl, with short brown hair and blue-green eyes and a splattering of freckles across her nose. When she sees me, she claps her hands together and drags me into her small house.

"Katniss warned me you'd be coming. She said you could give me an interview, which is great! I'm sure you'll have a unique perspective, going to live with the people who killed you and getting to know their children and all that."

"Umm, I guess. Thanks for letting me stay, I don't really know anyone and I have a feeling Callie would kill me if she found out I was running away." I say with a shrug.

"Oh, it's no problem. My roommate moved out last month and I haven't got a new one. So I have a free room, and this article could really advance my career as a journalist." Megan smiles, and I'm shocked at how happy she is.

"How do you know Katniss?" I ask, remembering not to call Katniss 'Everdeen' again. Megan smiles again, eyes sparkling like the ocean.

"I met her about ten years ago, right after I graduated school. I was doing an article on how Twelve was rebuilding after the war, and she was down in the bakery when I was taking some pictures and offered her opinion about the whole thing. We stayed in touch over the next few years, and directed me to some of the other Victors so I could talk to them about what it was like to change our country."

"That's actually pretty cool." I say honestly. Megan is so unlike Rose; Rose always brought sarcastic humor and mock insults and Megan has a sunny sort of personality that drags everyone along. "Can I read some of the stuff? I'm kinda out of touch with the world from being dead." I remember Rose making zombie jokes and flinch.

"Of course, I have copies in my room. Feel free to look around while I dig them out." I don't need another invitation. The apartment isn't huge, just a small kitchen, a laundry room\pantry, a living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

The entire house is spotless and organized. The kitchen is a crisp white with blue curtains and sleek metal appliances. The front room is decorated with creams and browns, creating a warm and welcoming room.

"my" room is a pale mint green with darker green bedding. It's fairly empty, with just a dresser, a bed, and a desk on the hard wood floors. I like how simple it is, and how impersonal. I stuff my clothing in the drawers and go out to wait for Megan.

She's already in the front room when I finish my tour, a box balanced on her knees. When she sees me she gives me a smile and points to a neat stack on the coffee table. I pick up the top atrical and start reading.

**FROM ASHES TO CITIES**

**Rebuilding After the War**

Megan Suns

_Ten years ago, a group of rebels fought to rid Panem of the Hunger Games. Among this group were Johanna Mason, now forty-eight, Annie Cresta, forty-five, and Katniss Everdeen, forty-eight. Mason, Cresta, and Everdeen were generous enough to give an interview._

_Mason described the war as "something that should have happened fifty years ago. I mean, a death tournament? How did no one realize that's really wrong?" Many people agree with the free-spirited Victor, and it was only Snow's reign of terror and clever use of poison that kept the rebels from overthrowing Snow before._

_Cresta is the mother of Finnick "Finn" Odair junior, son of Cresta and her departed husband, Finnick Odair senior. She described the war as "bittersweet and necessary." Cresta went through severe trauma in her own Games, and the pain of the horrible events is pushed away by her son, like his father before him._

_Everdeen, also known as the Mockingjay, was the person who started the ball rolling. She stubbornly refused to admit she caused the rebellion, crediting people like Paylor and the other Victors for the successful war. "It was a really horrible thing[the war]. You'd wonder who was alive and who wasn't. I lost my sister to the war, as well as a lot of good friends. The loss was terrible, but it needed to happen." _

_Many of our country's new political leaders agree with the words of these three Victors, who survived in the darkest of times. Through war and death, they prevailed, and now they're content to live in the hard-earned peace we have now._

I look up from the article when I'm done. Megan's actually a pretty good writer, and I tell her as much. She blushes and shakes her head. "I'm not that great. Ellie, my old roommate, was better. You can read any of the articles in here, there's some from both of us, and Ellie's friend, Cora."

"Thanks. I need to get down to Starry Nights Cafe to ask the owner for a job. Katniss said I should go down when it's not busy, when's the best time and can you give me directions?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Starry Nights is great. And you should go down at about three, it's not really crowded then. And it's just down the block, around the corner. You can't miss it."

"Three in the afternoon?" I ask to clarify. Megan laughs like I made a really good joke, and I wonder what's so funny.

"No, silly. Three in the morning, Indie's swamped from opening at six till closing at two. Good luck, it's two thirty now, you should go down now."

"It is? The time difference is really screwing me up. Is Starry Nights popular?" I ask, curious about the place I might be working.

"Crazy popular, everyone love's her food. She makes these amazing lattes with thumbprint cookies. Well, go on, shoo!" Megan gives me a push and I leave her apartment, getting the hint.

Starry Nights Cafe is, in fact, just down the street and around the corner. It's a cool black building, electric lighting spelling out the name like at a club. Inside is brightly lit, people's voices spilling out the door.

I go around the back like Katniss had instructed me too, into the employe's entrance. A woman who's about thirty or so is standing inside, talking to a girl who looks about my age. The woman I presume is Indigo has dark hair streaked with purple and a tall, willowy frame.

I knock on the window, and the woman rushes over. "Oh, you're Cato. Well, come on in, closing time was an hour ago and they're all still here and I don't want to kick them out. Mallory can show you the ropes tomorrow, but you're on dish duty tonight." Indigo ushers me in and I start washing the mountain of dirty plates, cups, and utensils.

About twenty minutes later I hear Indigo kick everyone out, and she comes back and opens a door. A huge dog rushes out, barreling out at me. Indigo yells something that resembles "No, Cosmos, down!" but I'm too busy staring at the dog that looks exactly like the Clove mutt.

The last thing I see is two green eyes that remind me of my best friend, and then I'm out.

**The amazing Indigo Nights sent me a PM with the reasoning that Cato would have a fear of dogs, because of the mutts, so Cosmos was born. Review and Stay Alive!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh god, I'm so sorry, schoolwork(my English teacher is terrifying!) novel writing, and general stuff all teamed up on me. Add a case of writers block and you get this. Just a bit of advertising- I recently won the August Starvation prompt and the September Caesar's Palace prompt. Listening to the amazing Emile Autumn now, PR for ever!**

The next few weeks go by without incident. After our disastrous first meeting, Indigo becomes something like a friend. She's a bit insane, although I guess running a business as big as hers would do that to you, and her dog absolutely hates me.

Ever since I was clawed to death, I had a slight fear of dogs. Which, you know, is perfectly reasonable if you think about it. I guess Cosmos must have picked up on that, because the horrible mutt attacked me every time I saw it.

So my weeks go by filled with work. Starry Nights becomes something I live and breathe, and it's rare for me to have spare time. When I'm off, on Sundays, I spend the day with Megan, reading her millions of books. There are some from pre-Panem days, and I read those with a special interest.,

Rose features heavily on my thoughts. I can't seem to get her broken face out of my head. Some part of me feels remorse for breaking her so perfectly. I thought, at the time, that I wouldn't be hurt. But here's the thing, I was.

I wake up screaming, but not because of memories about the Games. All I see is the heartbreak on Rose's face, and I feel like a monster. No, scratch that, I am a monster. I killed children, and then I broke one of the three people who actually liked me.

I try to contact Rose, I send a million messages but she never replies. Finally, after three weeks, I decide to go to the library. I grab the key chain with the tiny Mockingjay and walk ten blocks down to the Rebellion Memorial Library.

A lady with reddish blonde hair is standing outside. There's a book in her hands, and she's staring intently at it. I cough and she looks up, blue eyes staring. "How can I help you?" She asks, slipping a bookmark inside her novel.

"I'm here to learn about the Rebellion." I say awkwardly.

"You have a key for gold access? Or is it just normal?" I hand over the key chain and the girl nods. "Gold, then. I'm Trisha and I'll be your guide today."

"I'm Cato." I introduce myself, noticing the expression of shock cross Trisha's face.

We walk inside and I'm captivated by the marble arches. Trisha gestures to different sections, explaining what books are where. I pay very little attention, mentally figuring out which books to read first. I never really got to read in Two, but when I was in the hospital I had a lot of free time and books were my only company.

I decide to start with a history book, and read through t for the next few hours. I learn more about the rebellion, about all the people Katniss watched die. I think about her parting words, and realize she's almost as broken as I am. The difference being she didn't break the only person who made her forget.

The thousands of books keep my attention for a few hours. At one point, Trisha brings me some food, warning me if I don't eat I'll pass out. I wonder if she knows from personal experience. I munch on the salad while watching some of the propos Thirteen made during the war.

For some reason I decide to watch my own games. I remember Rose telling me she watched the Games in a library, and I wonder if she felt as alone as I do now. It's easy to find the tape, all seventy five years are stored along a wall.

The first bits are the Reapings and the Parade. I'm fascinated by the costumes. I didn't really notice them the first time, I was so centered on getting Sponsors I didn't judge the other costumes at all. It's weird to see Katniss as a child again, she looks almost exactly like Rose.

The actual games are a special sort of torture. All the memories I tried to suppress come back, in full force. I'm an idiot, a cold idiot who killed for the sake of killing. All those corpses will feature in my nightmares tonight.

I'm shocked when I find out my death was not from mutts, but from an arrow to the head. I don't remember much about my actual death, just the sensation of being torn apart. The pity shot that ended my life makes me think.

I hated Katniss and Peeta because they lived when I died. No, I wonder if they were really lucky at all. Knowing what happened to Victors, I'm not sure if I wanted that. Yeah, I didn't want to die, but death would be better than having all my family die in "accidents".

Armed with a million thoughts, I leave the library barely aware of Trisha's goodbye. I know I'll be back, once my head is a little clearer. There are so many thoughts, so many things to re-analyze. It's horrible, but I would redo it if given the choice.

It's nice to know where I stand for once. My only regret is I can't talk to Rose. I'm not sure how I missed it before, but I cared about her. I liked the way she laughed, and the way she'd roll her eyes. I liked her sarcasm, her willingness to do anything on a dare.

I respected her defiance. I admired her strength, more than anything else. She refused to play by anyone's rules but her own. She made the choices, she made the rules. Rose was an enigma, but she laid out the answers, you just had to find them.

Yes, she was complicated, but I liked that about her. Despite my best efforts, I had fallen for Rose Mellark. But it might have been to late.

**Again I'm sorry. Also, I'm thinking about starting a new Kato fic, with the idea "I'm hurting you for your own good\I'd die for you, you know I would." which is from Liar by EA. You like it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry guys! Life has been crazy and I have finals in like 3 weeks, but I'll try and get another update in here. I just remembered my plot twist, and we have a nice little story picking up. Dom, Atria, and the others will be coming back in a couple more chappies though! I'm going to be writing a little oneshot or two for this, you guys can pick the one you like**

**I have a piece Indigo suggested about Cato getting "the talk" from Peeta, and a little thing from my mind where Rose tries to write a letter to her teacher explaining why she went missing with...interesting results. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Rose POV**

It takes three weeks for me to read one of the letters. I got them almost every day, thick letters, thin notes, little bits and pieces that hurt more than any torture. To some degree, the anger had faded. Despite my arguments, despite how much I hated what my parents had done, I found myself wishing they would be here to help me.

When I did, finally, read one of his notes, I started to sob. Dearest Rose, it started, If I said I miss you, would you believe me? I liked you, in a strange sort of way. At first you were an irritating teen with some major issues, but you became something like a friend. Your parents...well when I looked at you I didn't see anything except two people I thought I hated. I'm not sure if I hate them now. Maybe? Yes, no? I'm not sure. Point is, I care about you. A lot. Sort of? I'm not sure. You're crazy, well, not crazy. Emotionally unstable? Suffering from Cato-itis? Symptoms include random babbling, indecision, and bouts of insanity. Actually, maybe I have that. Oh god, I just made a joke. You're probably not even going to read this. This is pointless. You hate me, I might (be in love with you). The last bit was crossed out before he ended the note with his name.

Be in love with me? I had never really thought about what was between me and Cato. There was anger, from his betrayal and from our past. There was distrust, from who we are. There was camaraderie, friendship, or something. There was a mutual agreement that we would never rely on each other totally. But love? I wasn't sure if that was real.

Most people didn't see why I hated my parents. I didn't hate them, not really. I hated what they could, and had, become. My mother lost absolutely everything for her sister, only to have her supposed friend rip it away from her. My father tried so hard to stay true to himself, only to have the morality stripped and tortured from him in the end.

They put trust in other people, and in turn that only hurt them later. Johanna Mason, my "aunt", didn't trust easily. She put her safety in my mother's hands, and that didn't help a thing. She still woke up screaming and flinched near water. She still carried a knife or some other weapon with her whenever she left her house. She still cried herself to sleep sometimes.

Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. Aunt Annie went mad after she watched a friend, and ally, die in front of her. Then, after she was given a hollow victory, she needed another person to survive. When he died, she fell apart. She's broken now, even though Finn tried his best. Finnick cared too much and was used by everyone because of it. They're both dead, but only one's six feet under.

Cato...well, Cato was who he was. We fought often, but we were friends. Opposites, but, like magnets, irresistibly attracted. He hated me(or so he claimed) because of who my parents were. I hated myself for the same reason. Maybe we weren't as different as I'd like to believe. Maybe I was just as bad.

I liked how Cato seemed to always balance me out. He never pushed me into awkward situations, never made me go outside my comfort zone. He got along with my brother and my friends, and never directly insulted me. He didn't try to kill me, an added bonus. And, when he wanted to be, he was kind and sweet and caring. Well, not caring. Protective.

But, still, Love? I never thought about that. He said he loved me, maybe. And I might too. Love him, that is. He wasn't always the best person, defiantly the last I expected to fall in love with. But he cared in a way most people didn't, and that had to count for something.

Making up my mind, I write a quick note to my friends and a longer letter to Prim. I explain, as quickly as I can, what had happened to me and walk down to the post office to mail it. Prim, surely, could help me. She could give me a place to stay while I sorted out my thoughts and support when I finally faced Cato.

Two days after I sent the letter, my aunt called. I answered the phone breathlessly, having ran in from outside when I heard the tell-tale rings. 'Hello?' I asked carefully. I was asking for a huge favor, after all.

'Rose? Is that you? I got your letter, of course you can stay with me. If you want to talk, well I can help you there too.' Prim sounds concerned for me.

'Thanks. I'm in Six, do you think you could come pick me up? I just need to sort a few things out.' A long pause, then

'This is about that boy, isn't it?' Prim sounds wary, and I sigh.

'Yeah, it is. You wouldn't get it.' I respond.

'Oh, I do, it just hurts. You care about him, and you can never, ever have him. I think it might be a Mellark trait, and an Everdeen trait.'

'Explain please?' I request.

'Peeta, loved the one girl he couldn't have. The Games and the whole never wanting kids thing. I fell in love with my sister's best friend, who later accidentally killed me. Your Grandpa fell in love with a town girl. You're in love with a zombie.' I smile at the last bit, because it's true. 'I'll pick you up tomorrow.'

We hang up, and true to her word Prim picks me up the next day. We're both quiet on the train to Two, and that's just fine. The small house Prim shares with Gale(I try and remember to not be rude to him) is nice and I'm grateful I can stay and sort things out. Then I get the call from Clove. She's freaking out, crying, and Kiren is there too.

''Rose? Rose! Cato's gone, and no one knows where he is! His stuff's gone, and Megan hasn't seen him in like seven hours. Indigo hasn't seen him since last night. You have to help me find him, I think he blames you running away on his stupidity."

I'm about to respond, and calm the hysterical Career down but Clove continues before I have the chance. "Rose, you have to know, he's in love with you!"

Well, crap.

**review?**


End file.
